demicraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Jenson
"I've never seen a girl lob fireballs at an angry bull man. Then again, I haven't seen a dancing cat either..." -Adam talking about his first sighting of Hazel Anderson and Cat Mageia fighting the minotaur in Demicraft }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality Adam is very friendly, although not very outspoken like Jason. When he does talk though, it's often comical or inspiring. Appearance Adam's appearance is never described, though he is said to have dark brown hair and blue eyes. Plot When Adam first enters the story, he is making a Minecraft video with Ty Barnes and Jason Gelnen. Then, the Minotaur crashes into the apartment. The three run outside, when they spot Hazel Anderson and Cat Mageia flying down. They defeat the Minotaur, and Hazel delivers a prophecy. Cat and Hazel take them all back to camp. On the way there, the guys bug Cat to tell them what is going on, and she gives a (very annoyed) shortened version. Hazel appears, saying that Chiron told her that they just need to wait. Cat then leaves to play a prank on the Hermes cabin, and Hazel gives the guys a full rundown. Cat comes back, exhausted from a practice battle with one of her siblings, and then Adam is claimed by Poseidon. This is when the girls first bring up Capture the Flag, and Hazel and Cat leave to "discuss tactics". The guys make their way to the Big House, where both Jason and Ty are claimed by their respective parents. We never get specific details. At dinner that night, Cat reveals that she had a dream, which Ty passes off as "just a nightmare". Dionysus becomes angry at Cat and Hazel sitting at the wrong table, and they all get into a fight. Then, when the fighting starts, the five are "possessed" temporarily by their parents. Later that night, Adam is woken up by "having an air horn blasted five inches away from my ear", and follows Hazel, along with Ty, Jason, and Cliff, to find Cat unconscious on the beach. Hazel orders the three to go find Chiron. They bring the centaur to the beach, where they find the problem basically taken care of. They all bring Cat to the Apollo cabin, where she wakes up. The next morning, the three get a briefing on the prophecy and what happened to Cat. A couple days later, Hazel, along with Adam and Jason, find Ty and Cat in the forest. Ty glimpses a page in Cat's sketchbook, which contains a picture of Hazel and Jack. (See background.) Ty asks who that is, and Cat covers it up by saying that it was her ex-boyfriend. This is when Hazel, Adam, and Jason appear. They eventually drop the subject, learning about the upcoming "Valentines Day Dance". Later that day, Capture the Flag starts, where the guys' team loses. The next day, the night of the Valentines Day Dance has arrived, and the guys get dressed up. When all of the girls come out, they can't find Cat and Hazel, and only see a "trail of glitter", which they decide to follow. They interrupt a conversation, and the two girls appear. Ty calls Cat "kitten", which angers her, so she charms him into going into the Hades cabin, where he is attacked by Cat's pet chimera. The rest of the night, from Adam's POV, has not been shown. The next time that we see Adam is when he, Hazel, and Jason find Cat and Ty, announcing that it's snowing in Arizona. Then, Cat's powers go a bit haywire, everyone blames her, and Ty goes and comforts her. They are found on the beach, and Chiron announces that they all need to split up, try to fix things caused by the downfall of the gods, and get to Olympus in 15 days. Adam and Jason "call" Hazel, and the five split up. The story next picks up as Jason, Adam, and Hazel walk through the forest. The two boys bug Hazel about where they are going, and Hazel answers by saying that she's looking for a place to stay the night and somewhere that they can get regular clothes. They find a clothing store not too far away, and quickly pick out some clothes. Hazel also buys three New York Yankees caps to hide Adam and Jason from fangirls. While thinking to herself, Hazel reveals that her "other plans" for the dance included going to the beach, and mentions something about Cat and a "present". The three make their way into the woods to find a good spot to spend the night. Jason forgets his sleeping bag, so Hazel quickly whips one together with Duct tape. After Jason asks if that had been done on Mythbusters once, Hazel tells them that she hadn't seen TV in the past four years. Adam inquires why she doesn't go home at the end of the summer, and Hazel answers that she and her Mom aren't on the best terms. She brushes Jason off by asking if she can talk about it later when he asks what happened. When they settle down, Hazel tells her companions the place that they would be visiting, including Andalusia in Pennsylvania, The Library of Congress in Washington D.C, The Boll Weevil monument in Alabama, the Parthenon in Nashville, and Sailor’s snug harbor on Staten Island. Hazel then told Adam and Jason about her Mom. After they go to sleep, while Hazel is on watch, they are attacked by a chimera. Hazel shot an arrow at the chimera, but it bounced off. When it breathed fire, she blocked it from hitting Adam and Jason, causing her to drop to her knees, and then the chimera head-butted her into a tree, which knocked her out. Adam and Jason proceeded to try to defeat the monster, but the fight ended up being ended by Mr. Squiggles. They then borrowed a car and Adam drove them to Sailors Snug Harbor, where they encountered the Hunters of Artemis. Hazel introduces Adam and Jason to Cathy, and the two talk about the end of the world and happy stuff like that. Adam and Jason check around, while Hazel confronts Lidia. Adam comes back, witnesses the last exchange between the two, and then sits down on one of the Benches with her and talks, before they were interrupted by Jason. They then realize that hellhounds are attacking. Hazel creates a wall of flame, which chases the dogs off, but causes her to lose control of the fire, which is put out when Adam uses the plumbing to douse them all with water. Hazel collapses, and Adam notes that their powers were getting out of control. Relationships Hazel Anderson: Adam ends up being Hazel's pairing, though it is not cannon until towards the end of the Fanfic. Adam competes against Jason for her affections. Abilities Adam has the standard powers of a child of Poseidon. That means that he has power over water, the ability to create earthquakes, and can communicate telepathically with horses and sea creatures. Background Adam's background is said to be partially revealed in a future chapter, but the creator Pnut9282 was bored, so she went ahead and put it on this wiki. :P Adam's Mom left him when he was ten for no apparent reason. Adam knows little about her except that she lives in Pennsylvania. Before Cat and Hazel brought him to camp, he lived with his Aunt in California, near Ty and Jason. Associations Cat Mageia: The relationship between Cat and Adam is fairly unclear. They are friends, but not very good ones, seeing that they never really had time to bond. Jason Gelnen: Adam and Jason are friends, although they both compete for Hazel's affections. Ty Barnes: Ty and Adam are very good friends. Role Adam is a main character in this series. Quests Adam has only taken part in one quest, the quest to save Olympus.